Mango Manga!
by Sulfuric Requiem
Summary: The story on Ryu's life at the School of Mythical Ninja Arts. Along with some strange friends, and sudden interests, Sophomore year is too funny to keep to yourself!
1. They Meet!

Mango Manga! Volume 1.

Brian Fenderson

Chapter 1: They Meet!

Ryu awakened with a bright and rancid yawn. The smell of his breath almost made him sick to his stomach, so he ran through the dorm into the bathroom. Ryu is a sophomore at the School of Mythical Ninja Arts, a school for those with the prowess to succeed to the Elite level and carry out special missions and such. He was a short build, maybe about 5'4" with short cut, raven black hair, always brushed so his hairline wouldn't be crooked.

He stepped into the bathroom with another yawn. He reached his hands across the toothbrush filled counter and reached for his. Note that he didn't open his eyes once- and began to brush his teeth. For about 2 minutes, he continually blinked so he could adjust his eyes to the piercing light from the 60 watt lightbulb. The window was open, so he spit, rinsed, and walked over to it. He looked outside at the calm spring day, as the cherry blossoms fell silently from the trees, onto students who relaxed and ate their lunch.

"Look at em', eating their lunch. It's too early for lunch." Ryu said softly, holding his towel around his waste.

"That's because it's 12:47, dipstick." said a laughing voice. Ryu turned swiftly with a large kunai he pulled from his towel and flung it quickly. When it struck the wall, several strands of black and blue hair hit the ground. It was Kiyo, Ryu's friend since grade school. Kiyo frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kind of edgy this morning, eh?" he said, with another laugh.

"Yea.. What happened?" Ryu asked, tying his towel around him once again.

"About half of the day. You also missed 2 finals and a chapter test.." Kiyo said, taking a bite out of a donut he held in his bag. "By the way- why did you just use my toothbrush? I have a mean cavity!" He said, laughing again.

"Eew! KIYO! That's nasty, man!" Ryu said, flinging Kiyo's toothbrush onto the counter, and quickly swishing some Scope mouthwash around his mouth. The thought of Kiyo's saliva running down his teeth was going to make him sick. "Why didn't you put it in your usual spot!"

"Cause I know your routine, and I thought it would be funny. By the way, enjoy the Scope and toilet water mix you've just rinsed with!" he said, running from the door as Ryu flung several kunai towards him. Luckily, Kiyo shut the door and each one of them landed in it before hitting their target.

Ryu slumped onto the floor and ate and drank the donut and coffee that Kiyo had left on the counter in his mad dash on the way out the door. About half way through, his stomach began to bubble and burn as he pulled a note from the bag. It read:

"Dear Ryu- I thought you'd eat this crap I left behind. Speaking of crap, you're going to have to take a major one when this food digests! It's a laxative! Ha! -Kiyo".

"DAMN IT!" Shouted Ryu, flinging the donut and coffee at the door.

"Ahem..." said a soft voice from the door. When Ryu looked up, it was the Dorm keeper, Haruka. Ms. Haruka was a beautiful woman, who's nephew went to the famed Tokyo U.

"Ms...Ms. Haruka! I'm so horribly sorry..." Ryu said, swiftly bowing towards her. The coffee dripped from her shirt as she spoke.

"Ryu- If you are going to conduct yourself like this, you're just going to have to leave. Understand?" she said sternly.

"Ye..yes maim!" He said, jumping up quickly. As quickly as he got up, the knot on his towel unraveled, revealing him in all his glory. Haruka gasped loudly and turned bright red. Ryu thought- _Why the HELL do I sleep naked! It's not like anyone's in bed with me!_

Before he got the chance to apologize, Haruka yelled.

"RYU! GET TO CLASS BEFORE I EVICT YOU! NOW!" She reached into her pocket and a small handheld gun was revealed. Before she could fire it, Ryu was gone.

In an instant, Ryu was back in his room. He rummaged through his closet and pulled out something casual to wear to the remainder of his classes, and walked out of the door, dodging Haruka's stray bullets. In about 10 minutes, Ryu had made it to his class- Sword Techniques. He opened the door, and all of the students were coming out! He'd missed the class! With a sigh, he walked towards his next class. He waved to several people who had spoken, and then a young woman stepped forward.

"Hello young man.. Do you have somewhere for me to sleep tonight?" she whispered into his ear, her lips barely touching it.

"I can make room for you in my bed, but I must warn you- I sleep naked." he smiled. Before long, the young woman laughed hysterically, and a plume of smoke appeared. When it cleared, the young woman was gone, and Naruto stood in his way.

"Aw man! You should have seen your face! It was perfect!" he said. Naruto was also a sophomore here at the school. A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and a crazy sense of humor.

"Naruto... MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Ryu shouted, and a large ice storm was created in the hallway. Shards of ice and frozen objects were sent flying throughout the hallway, and Naruto vanished as well.

"That'll be 4 days of detention- usage of techniques without a teachers consent within the school. Here you are." said a young girl, ripping a ticket from her pad. With further inspection, he realized it to be Bera, the school's hall monitor. Bera was a short girl, about 4'11", with dirty blonde colored hair. She wore glasses, and was often found to be very frustrated.

"What the hell, Bera! You see that he was using the Sexy no Jutsu without permission, yet he didn't get a ticket OR detention!" Ryu shouted loudly, the veins in his head pulsating. Bera responded nonchalantly.

"I didn't see that. All I know is that you were causing a disturbance and I handled it as swiftly as possible."

"I'm surprised you can't see through me with the thickness of your glasses." Ryu mumbled. Bera ripped another ticket.

"Here you are." she said again. She gave Ryu another 4 days detention!

"You...you... BERA YOU MOTHER F.." Ryu yelled before his mouth was stuffed with

another 20 tickets. Bera turned around, smacking Ryu with her ponytail. He flared quickly and rushed to grab her hair, before Kiyo gripped his arm.

"It's not worth it.. At the moment. We'll get her eventually." He said. Ryu noticed that Kiyo had his book bag open- full of bright yellow tickets. Ryu laughed hysterically.

"She got you too?" he asked. Kiyo punched Ryu across his head quickly and stormed off. He also dropped a note. When Ryu picked it up, his eyes grew wide. It was a love note.. From Bera! It read:

_Kiyo- I noticed that you're always looking at me with those beautiful eyes of yours, and I can't help but feel that you want my goodies.- bet you thought about it, and I got you all hot and buttered. I mean, you don't realize how long I dream of you at night grabbing my ass! Up to the point where I draw manga of us having sex! Kiyo- I love you like I've never loved before, and I want to be your girlfriend! Call me! -Bera._

Ryu burst into an uncontrollable laughter. Just the thought of Bera and Kiyo together- it's just too funny. Ryu got up and ran after Kyo, waving the note in his hands.

"KYO! Hold up, man!" Ryu yelled, wiping tears from laughter from his eyes. Sadly, Kyo was gone, headed back towards his dorm. Ryu sighed and turned, sitting down outside under the cherry blossom trees. He closed his eyes and dozed off. In his dream, he dreamt he was killing everyone in sight, and this young girl came up and attacked him. When he asked her name, she said Ato. Next thing he knew, they were in bed together.

"Yo! Wake up! GET TO CLASS!" yelled someone from outside. Ryu continually talked in his sleep.

"Oh yeah, baby.. That's just the way I like it.. Oh.." he said.

"WAKE UP!" someone yelled. When he opened his eyes, it was Bera writing another ticket. He jumped up and kicked her across her face. She spun once, and hit the base of the tree.

"My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" she screeched. Her glasses had shattered on the tree, and Ryu ran before anyone noticed. He looked back once, and noticed the popular kids kicking Bera in her stomach while she was down. One of which was Sakura, Kyo's former girlfriend. She threw several large medical needles into Bera's scalp yelling as she went on.

"How dare you write me a 50 day detention! Also, stop asking out Kiyo! He's technically still mine! Technically. Bitch!" she said. Sakura wasn't one to tamper with, ever since her chances with Sasuke were ruined when he began to date Bevy. Though Bevy dates Itachi, she's trying to figure out which one's the best.

"Stop it! I'm just doing my job!" Bera yelled, as Sakura continually beat Bera upside her head. Ryu felt bad- if only he hadn't proceeded in kicking her, maybe she'd get away. With a long, thought out process, he ran back outside towards Bera, eager to help. Before he got there, the cherry blossoms on the trees swirled quickly. Oddly, there was no wind. With a flash, Ato appeared, punching Sakura in her left eye, and giving her a mean titi-twister. Ato was a young girl, also a Sophomore here at the school. With brownish red hair, and a strong sense of justice, she was everything that Ryu couldn't have.

"Wow.. Look at her go." he said. She picked up Bera, and walked in Ryu's direction. He quickly brushed his hair and checked if his breath was smelling alright. With a smile, he spoke.

"Hello, Ato. You're looking good today- nice show out there!" He said. He was thinking as well. _Don't say anything stupid.._ "So.. What's your bra size?" he said. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth. She glared and spoke as well.

"You're an ass. By the way- your fly is open. I suggest wearing underwear next time." Bera coughed and several of her teeth flew from her mouth. Ryu stood, his mouth gaping, as Ato walked away. All he heard her say was "asshole".

About 15 minutes later, Ryu walked to class. Again. He stepped in the door, only to be greeted by several large kunai. Kakashi was today's substitute, seeing how the last teacher was killed in a minor electrocution technique, via Kiyo.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi. Sorry I'm late." Ryu said.

"It's alright, just sit down." Kakashi said casually. As Ryu took his seat, Kakashi turned to the board and began to teach. Ryu glanced around and saw Ato on the far side of the room. When he waved, she gave the finger in return. He sighed.

"God, what a bitch." he mumbled. Bevy, the girl behind him, sighed and said the same thing. Bevy was set in a darker tone than the others, with raven black hair and never seen with a smile. Sasuke and Itachi were on both on both of her arms.

"Hey Ryu. Which one do you think has a bigger package?" she asked. Sasuke shouted that he did, so did Itachi.

"Why don't you just check?" asked Ryu. She responded with more info than he needed.

"I did check- but it was too dark to see. Now I don't remember whose stuff I was twisting." she said, giving a slight laugh. Ryu shuttered and turned again. He daydreamed during most of the class, and noticed 2 things were missing. Bera and Kyo! Where were they? When the class was over, Ryu returned to the dorm room. When he tried to unlock the door, it wouldn't move. When he rang the bell, no one answered. So he decided to just poof into the room. When he did, he landed on his bed. Without turning , he flopped down. Why were the sheets wet? When he turned, he saw something that almost made him throw up.. Bera and Kiyo in his bed!

"What the Hell is going on!" he asked. Bera stood, and Ryu covered his eyes.

"Maybe I need to go.." she said. Ryu suggested that she put on her underwear before she walked out of the door. She got dressed and left out of the door.

"Kiyo- I'll give 30 seconds to try and explain what the Hell just happened. Start now." Ryu asked, sitting on the chair next to his bed. Kiyo sighed.

"Ryu- I honestly can't say what really happened. Trust that I'll wash the semen from your sheets as soon as possible. I guess I fell in love with Bera-Chan.. Or I just needed some sex. Who knows." Kiyo stated, flopping back on his own bed.

"Why use my bed when you have one of your own!" Ryu yelled.

"I didn't think about that. I guess you'll have to share a bed with me."

".. Fine. I have no choice, seeing how my bed is all soggy. By the way- Sakura isn't going to be happy when she finds out you did Bera.

"Damn. I guess so. Goodnight!" he yelled, rolling over and preparing to sleep.

"Yeah, goodnight." Ryu said angrily. He closed his eyes, and within a few moments, he drifted to sleep..

(Dream Sequence)

"_Ryu.. Come here, baby." Ato said softly, dipping another strawberry into the melted chocolate sauce._

"_I'm coming.." Ryu said back to her. He walked slowly towards the bed, and pounced onto it, the rose petals rising and then settling. He laid his head on Ato's lap, and she fed him the strawberry. "Mmm.." he said, while running his fingers through Ato's hair. _

"_Ryu, I want to love you like no one has loved you before. Take me, and be gentle.." she said, pulling off the robe she wore._

"_Yes.." Ryu said again. For about an hour, they enjoyed each other's company. She then walked to the edge of the bed and licked his big toe. Ryu laughed, and they he woke up.. (End Sequence)_

When Ryu opened his eyes, Kiyo was at the edge of the bed, still sleeping, but licking Ryu's toes.

"Eew! Kiyo! WAKE UP!" Ryu shouted, kicking Kiyo across the forehead. Kiyo jolted up and fell onto the floor.

"Wha? What happened? Did I get stoned?" Kiyo asked, still dazed from the kick.

"No, but you will if you continue to lick on my feet!" Ryu responded. He stood up, and walked over to the window. He noticed that Gaara was standing outside with Ato, kissing. Wait- kissing! Ryu put on some clothes and ran downstairs. Before he got there, his way was blocked by Bera-Chan.

"I cannot let you pass, Ryu." she said calmly. Oddly, her teeth grew back. Along with her were Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah, man. Can't let you get to Ato." Naruto said, laughing. Sasuke said nothing, but gripped a large shuriken in his hands.

"Why not? Step out of my way! I must speak with Ato!" Ryu yelled, his eyes pulsating with love and hate for those trying to stop him.

"You'll only get through by fighting all of us. By the time you're done, it may be too late." Bera said, reaching into her pocket.

"Accept our challenge, Ryu." Sasuke said silently. The only way Ryu could get through to Ato was to defeat them all in a handicapped battle.

"Fine.. I accept your challenge!" Ryu said, gripping his hands tightly in Tiger formation. He thought- _How can I defeat all 3 in time, before Gaara carries Ato away from the school!_

_End chapter 1.._


	2. Battle of Love

Mango Manga! Chapter II: Battle of Love

Ryu growled lowly. He had to get outside! Gaara was trying to steal Ato away to his home in the Sand Village, or so Bera says.

"Bera.. Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Only to keep you away from our friend.." she glared and hissed. With a flash, Bera and Ryu collided with some stellar moves. Shuriken and kunai flew in every direction, as the battle continued on outside. Ato looked up and spoke to Gaara.

"What's going on? Who's that?"

"No one.." he responded, kissing her once again. Her eyes caught the sight of one of her friends. _Bera... what's going on?_

Bera threw another kunai, it barely missed Ryu's face. As she jumped into the air, Ryu noticed that her glasses were gone, so this gave his a chance to multiply. She most likely wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them all.

"Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ryu yelled. The air around him condensed into mists, and several clones were formed, and scattered about. Just as Ryu was going to make an attack, Sasuke appeared before his face. His eyes were glowing..

"You fool- The Sharingan isn't fooled by your simplistic techniques!" he yelled, before launching his Grand Blaze technique upon Ryu's clones. Each one of them fizzled away, into steam. With a swift kick, Ryu was sent flying towards the trees. He quickly gathered his thoughts and pounced off of it, knocking Sasuke to the ground. Before Sasuke could get up, Ryu struck.

"This better work.. Suirou no Jutsu!" At that, Ryu's hand and Sasuke's body were sent into a void of water. "Heh- Water Prison Technique. Always works." he gloated.

"Yes- to your disadvantage!" Bera replied. "With that, you can't move, unless you release Sasuke!" She jumped into the air and focused on Ryu. "Zankuuha!" she screeched, sending a large supersonic wave of air into the ground, blasting Ryu away from Sasuke, forcing the Water Prison to burst. Sasuke gasped and caught his breath.

"You're going to pay for that..." he mumbled. Ryu tried to stand, dazed. He gathered his thoughts once again, and prepared to fight Bera. He thought: _It seems like Bera's the head of this little scam. I have to knock her out! _

Once again, before Ryu could act, Naruto stepped into the scene.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled, creating several clones of himself. When Ryu tried to evade one of them, it made a direct hit to his gut.

"It's...real!" he gasped, falling to 1 knee, clenching his teeth.

"Yup! I learned it. It's a forbidden technique, but it's more than enough to take you out of the game!" Naruto flaunted.

"That's your greatest weakness- you talk too much!" Ryu yelled. He was behind Naruto, and preparing to launch another attack.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Ryu assumed. The grounds of the school was turned into a misty battlefield, thanks to the Hidden Mist Technique.

"Where'd he go?" asked Bera. She ran her fingers through her hair and sneezed. Why can't I smell anything?

"Neither can I.." said Sasuke. Naruto said the same. The Hidden Mist Technique cripples the enemy's senses, so it'll be hard to see, smell or hear him. That is, to someone that's inexperienced. Ato turned once again.

"Something isn't right. Wasn't it just sunny a moment ago? Now it's all foggy." she stated.

"I'm sure it's just some idiot trying to freak us out. Let's have lunch." Gaara said.

"If you say so, sweetie." she responded. Little did she know that Ryu was being shattered- just to see her!

Ryu tried to catch his breath. _I can't do it.. _He thought. _All of this is a bit much.. I'm using moves that I shouldn't know until Jr. Year, but still- I only learned them through cheating, and I don't know their actual effects yet! Damn this is hard.._ Before he could finish his thought, he stood.

"Sasuke." he said. Sasuke had found him! It must have been his Sharingan Eyes that led him to Ryu.

"I'm going to kill you now, you know that." he said. "No one makes me go without air, or places me in danger. You're more of a fool than Naruto is." He reached into his pocket and pulled a large shuriken from it. As did Ryu.

"Sasuke, I don't want to fight you- Bevy wouldn't like that!" He pleaded. Sasuke spit on the ground and laughed.

"Sure. Don't fight because of Bevy." he laughed. With a flick of his wrist, he had flung the shuriken, as Ryu flung the kunai. They clashed and hit the ground, and Ryu and Sasuke went fist to fist.

"Ryu- why won't you die?" He asked,

"Why should I? I can't stand this anymore- you're in my way! Enjoy this technique that Kiyo taught me.. Raikiri!" At that, Ryu's hand punched into Sasuke's chest, sending great volts of electricity into him. Sasuke screamed, and hit the ground. His heart skipped a few beats, and he went out cold. He shouldn't be getting back up for a long while.

Ryu tried to catch his breath, but Naruto appeared.

"Darn- what happened to Sasuke? He smells like he's fried." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up.. SHUT UP!" Ryu snapped. With a lunge, he was going head to head with Naruto. Fists banged, Head butts, the works. Naruto jumped back and called the Shadow Clones again, but this time, Ryu planned ahead. He jumped back, and waited for all the clones to gather into 1 spot. He then released a family move- "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" This technique created a large explosive whirlpool in the ground, though it cost Ryu his mist cover. He threw any kunai that he'd had left into it, and at that, the explosion occurred.

"Now perish!" He yelled. When the smoke cleared, every shadow clone was on the ground. They all faded, and only Naruto was left, flopped over onto Sasuke. _Two down, one to go. _It was getting harder to move and breathe. These techniques took a lot out of Ryu, and with no assistance, things were getting pretty tough. By now, several of the students had gathered outside, including Bevy-Chan. None of the teachers were there to be seen- they may be cloaking themselves. Ryu looked around once again, to find Bera. She stood, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ryu asked. She raised her head and pulled her hair into ponytail.

"You, you idiot. You're just draining energy on something that you can't win against. Why are you such a fool?" she asked him. He chose to ignore her comment.

"Bera- stop hiding behind Sasuke and Naruto and fight me!" He yelled. He then went into a hard cough, and Bera was gone.

"As you wish.." she stated. When he looked around, she was no where to be found. _Where is she? No where on ground.. The sky!_He looked up. There she was, on her way down. "Kaze no Yaiba!" she yelled, her voice echoing across the grounds. Oddly- nothing happened.

"Heh- getting a little rusty, Bera?" he asked, grinning.

"Don't get too cocky." She said, landing. Out of no where, a large blast of wind overpowered Ryu, sending him into the rocks and boulders that lined around the campus grounds. His mouth began to bleed, which meant something inside his organs ripped. Internal bleeding isn't good. Nor is the rock being cut completely through! The rock severed and fell onto the ground.

"Damn you, Bera.." he said, silently coughing up more blood.

"Ha.. Someone's tired. Don't misjudge the hall monitor!" she laughed. Before she gave her congratulatory speech, he launched a move of his own.

"Sensatsu Suishou HiJutsu!" he yelled. Luckily, there was a small pond nearby, so the move would work. The water droplets in the lake turned to sharp ice needles, and homed into Bera. She gasped as they flew towards her, and ripped through her flesh and her clothes. She fell limp for a moment, and got back up slowly.

"Damn...you..." she said, angrily. She got up, and chose to end this in a simple technique. "I'm going to burn you to a crisp.. You see, I can use more than 1 element with my moves, now!"

"Fine, Bera- let's end this!" Ryu said. They both raised their arms over their heads and pointed their fists towards each other.

"Katon Karyuu Endan.." Bera said, herarm pulsating and glowing a fiery red.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu.." Ryu said as well, his arm glowing a bright blue, the water vapor and lake gathering in huge proportions. Before long, they both fired a large stream wave of attacks at each other. Bera's attack was the Fire Type: Fire Dragon Flame

Blast Skill- a lethal move that forms fire into the shape of a dragon towards the opponent. Ryu's was the Water Type: Water Dragon Blast Skill- another lethal weapon in the shape of a dragon, towards the opponent. The two attacks collided, causing the winds to blow immensely.

"You KNOW you're not going to win, right!" Bera screamed. Her flaming dragon's heat was searing Ryu's clothes.

"Well, you're not going to win either, so we'll just die here!" he responded. This went on for about 4 minutes, before someone interacted. It was Sasuke and Naruto! They were back up! Not only were they up, but they gripped Ryu's body, making his dragon swirl out of control, flying into the ground, leaving his wide open for Bera's attack. _This is the end of me.._ He thought. She had succeeded- she had one. But wait- why hadn't the attack collided?

"Makyou Hyoushou HiJutsu.. Demonic Ice Mirrors." Someone said. Bera's attack was deflected by the ice mirrors, into the ground.

"Darn it.. Who is that?" She screamed. When the smoke cleared, it was Bevy! She stood, and Sasuke and Naruto were down once again.

"Bevy.." Ryu said.

"Come on. You didn't think I'd let BERA beat you, did ya? That's reserved for me! Now.. Come on, Bera!"

_End Chapter II..._


	3. Enter: Bevy!

Mango Manga! Chapter III: Enter Bevy!

Ryu gasped and could do nothing but smile. Bevy had come to save him! That's not like her, though. Usually, she tells him to get out of his own predicaments, but today..today was different. Bera continually gasped for air, and Bevy noticed this as a weakness.

"You're tired. Using an element that you're not particularly familiar with has drained you, especially because you just had to dodge against it. Bera, you're a fool." she said, moving her hair from her eyes.

"You shut up.. I don't have to listen to this babble dripping from your mouth!" Bera said. Her clothes were torn, and she bled from her face.

"Suit yourself." Bevy calmly shrugged. When Ryu tried to stand to help, Bevy quickly pushed him back down, split a shadow clone, and forced Ryu into the Water Prison Technique. "I don't want you to move."

"Let me out! How am I supposed to breathe in here!" Ryu flailed. Bevy sighed.

"You're breathing now, right? I left a gap so air could flow, you ass." Bevy rolled her eyes again. "Ass." Bera growled and charged for Bevy, who took a quick notice. Within the next 7 seconds, Bera and bevy's arms collided, making huge sparks of energy. Though Bera was determined, her energy was far less than it was when her and Ryu started.

"Bera, you're a fool. You couldn't beat me in class- why the Hell do you think you can do it now?" Bevy asked. Bera laughed and replied.

"Because this time is different. I feel.. Poisonous.." she said.

"Poisonous? What does that mean.. NO! DAMN IT!" Bevy yelled. She had fell for Bera's trap. Poisonous meant a poisonous technique! Bevy jumped down onto the ground, holding a vial of serum in her hands, just in case. Bera looked down and laughed.

"I didn't mean like that, but thank you for that WONDERFUL idea!" she chuckled. With a few quick movements of her hands, Bera held a small, blood soaked scroll. She read the inscriptions in some other, dead language and proceeded in stating her technique.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Summoning Technique!" With that, the ground quaked loudly, and the other students ran inside the building, but Ato and Gaara stayed behind. Why couldn't she hear the earthquake! Upon further inspection, Gaara had placed a shield around them.

"RYU! GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!" Bevy yelled, but it was far too late. Before Ryu turned, he heard a loud clasping noise, with several heavy feet. When he finally turned, a scorpion, about the size of the building, stood behind him, with Bera sitting on top.

"Damn.. It... I just pissed myself..." Ryu said, before collapsing on the ground. Bevy jumped into the air and clasped a large shuriken and kunai in both hands, piercing it into the scorpion's back feet. It hissed loudly and lunged for her with it's tail, but Bevy was too quick for it. With several motions of her hands, Bevy prepared an attack.

"Jouro Senbon!" She yelled, flinging an umbrella from off of the ground into the air. Most likely, someone dropped it during their mad dash out of there. The umbrella opened, raining several thousand needles upon the scorpion and Bera, and they both yelled.

"ARGH! It hurts!" Bera shrieked, as her scorpion fell to the ground, and faded away.

"It's supposed to!" Bevy shouted back. Bera stood and decided to go hand to hand with Bevy, who matched her blow for blow. For 15 minutes, they clashed, before Bera slowed to a stop. She reached for an asthma pump, but it was quickly sent flying. Ryu was back up, in a fresh pair of pants, clutching a large Kunai with a long connected steel chain with him.

"Bera- we're going to stop you. Understand that." Ryu stated. Bera gasped for air, but Bevy appeared by his side, whispering.

"Why won't she go down?" she asked him.

"I think someone else is pulling the strings from behind. We have to work together and defeat her in 1 fatal blow." he said.

"Fatal?" she asked.

"Well, maybe not fatal, but enough to send her out of the game."

"Oh. Ok." she laughed. When they looked around, Bera was gone. They glanced around the area, and then looked up. When they did, Bera hovered down towards them, kicking both of them square in the eyes. They leapt back, wiped their eyes, and proceeded to double team Bera -Chan.

Bevy jumped high into the air, and performed her signature move- a surpriser, as well.

"Konoha Senpuu!" she yelled. With lightning speed, she made a direct blow to Bera's gut, sending her flying into the air. "Now, Ryu!"

"Alright! Kage Buyou!" He stated. Shadow leaf dance bound Bera to her shadow, which was amplified by the remaining sunlight. She was paralyzed for the time being. "Bevy! Let's finish her together!" he yelled.

"Alright! Now! Omote Renge!" she performed, Initial Lotus, that unlocks the other 80 percent of her muscle power. Ryu used Shishi Rendan, or Lion Combo, using furious, animalistic attacks. They collided with Bera's body, hitting her well over 4500 times. She hit the ground with a thud, bleeding from her mouth and left ear. Ryu and Bevy landed, and the medics dragged Bera off to the hospital. Ryu glanced at Bevy, who glanced at Ryu. He smiled, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for your help, Bevy- I couldn't have done it without you." he smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Realize that I only did this so I could defeat you myself." she said, giving the cold shoulder.

"Maybe.. Maybe my future isn't with Ato. Maybe it's with you, Bevy. I love you!" he yelled. She gagged and laughed.

"Please- you'd better stick to reality, and go get Ato." she pointed. Ato was standing in the cherry blossom trees, and Gaara sat next to her. Ryu ran over towards the tree, in what felt like slow motion.

"ATO! I love you! I lo.." he was cut off, due to hitting the barrier. He fell backwards and hit the ground. Ato looked over and the barrier fell down.

"What's wrong with you? Furthermore, where's Bera?" She asked.

"Bera..hospital.. Fighting.. Bevy and I.." he mumbled, dazed.

"What! You guys were fighting? Why?" she asked, hysterically.

"Cause she wouldn't let me see you. I wanted to tell you that I love you, and I saw you with Gaara." He said, getting to 1 knee. "Ato- will you be my girlfriend?"

There was a long moment of silence. Ato blushed, but Ryu thought it was from happiness. It was really from rage.

"You just sent my best friend to the hospital, beat up 2 others, and on top of that, told Bevy that you love her! HELL NO! Get away, loser!" she said, snatching her hands from his.

"Wha...how did you hear that!" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Because I'm not deaf, you ASS!" she yelled. The cherry blossoms swirled from the trees, and collided with his flesh.

"But I love you!" he yelled. "I don't want you to leave the school!"

"Part A: There is no such thing as love, you idiot. Only severe liking. Part B: I'm not leaving the school! That's what I told Bera to tell you if you CHOSE to follow. Part C: Gaara is my boyfriend, you butt crack! Why would I want you? By the way- I saw when you soiled yourself. Nice pajama pants, 'princess'!" she said turning. When Ryu looked, he noticed he was wearing Kiyo's Hello Kitty pajama pants! (His mom sent them.) Ryu went into a blind rage. He couldn't believe it! As if trying to get here wasn't enough, she didn't have to insult him.

"You know what? Fine. I'm glad you don't love me, more or less like me. You know why? Because I wouldn't want to be caught dead with some egotistic pompous little Anti-Christ girl who thinks she's better than the whole damn world! Especially one who thinks that Purple pants goes with blue socks. I..I.. I'm mad that I risked my life to come out here to see if you were alright. I liked you. I really did. But you've shown me in a new light that I can't even do that right. Sorry for wasting your time, 'your majesty.' Didn't mean to bother you and your big headed boyfriend. Maybe one day you'll realize what you've missed and realize how much of a bitch you're being. Bye." Ryu said angrily, walking away.

Ato sat with her mouth gaping. Gaara had stepped back a few. She didn't think he had it in him.

"Gaara, I'm sorry." she said, leaping from the tree. Within a few moments, she had caught up with Ryu. She pounced on him and frantically kissed him. Looks like the motivation speech worked! The entire class came back outside and applauded them both, and Kiyo's voice could be heard from the window.

"Hey Ryu! Feel free to use my bed when you need it!" he laughed. Ryu gave a thumbs up.

"Wait just a damn minute!" said a raspy voice. Everyone looked at the woman standing in the way. She had a young, blonde haired boy behind her, making rude gestures.

"Oh no.." said Ato. "It's Bera's mom!"

_End Chapter III..._


	4. Trouble Starts At Home

Mango Manga! Chapter IV: Trouble Starts At the Home

Ato shivered. The thought of Bera's mom was horrendous enough, but her mother at school! The thought was too horrible to even try to conceive. Before Ato could speak, Ryu quickly talked.

"Who are you? You're a little old to be a student here, you know." he said, quickly laughing at her face. Bera's mother frowned, and before anyone noticed, she slapped Ryu across the mouth, sending him spiraling into the ground.

"Ow..." Ryu said, spitting a tooth from his mouth. The young boy behind Bera's mother laughed and pointed as well.

"William, shut up before you get it too." she stated.

"I didn't do anything!" he said back. A loud 'pap' could be heard for miles around, and the young boy was suddenly laying next to Ryu on the ground, dazed. A large sweat drop fell from Ato and Bevy's head.

"Um... Hello, Mrs.. Bera's mom. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" said Ato, bowing silently. Bera's mom wasn't impressed.

"Yeah, whatever. Who beat up my child?" she asked. Everyone quickly pointed to Bevy.

"Nice." Bevy said, her eyes half open. Bera's mom stepped up and gripped Bevy's ear, twisting it and making a horrible face. Bevy yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"How dare you beat on my defenseless daughter! She doesn't know how to fight! You probably just wanted her lunch money, you bully! I should beat you right here and now!" she yelled. Ryu and Ato tried to pull her off of Bevy, but it was no use. They sighed, and went up to Ryu's dorm room to see if Kiyo was still there. Once they entered, the noticed Kiyo was on the bed, drawing pictures of Sakura, though she wasn't there.

"Seems like you miss her.." said Ryu, holding back laughter. Kiyo jumped up and threw the picture into the trash.

"I do not!" he replied. Ato sighed again and sat on the end of the bed.

"Kiyo- why is Bera's mother here today?" she asked. Kiyo's eyes got wide, and he swallowed spit. He went into a cold sweat, and Ato and Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"Bera's mother is here? I..I don't know why." he said, wiping his face.

"I think you know something that we don't know, Kiyo." said Ryu, sitting next to Kiyo on the other bed. "What is it that you're trying to hide?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone! I can't see her right now." he yelled, flashing away in a plume of smoke. Ryu coughed loudly, and noticed that he was gone.

"Well, that was useful." said Ato smugly. Ryu laughed at her joke.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now.." said Ryu, walking over to the bed Ato sat on. "What do you think we should do? I mean.. You know.." he whispered. Ato looked far from impressed.

"What do you think you're doing! We're not that far up in the relation scale! Back off, pervert!" she yelled, throwing 2 kunai towards Ryu, who tried to dodge them to the best of his ability, but failed. They landed in his ears- piercing 2 holes on both ears. They stung slightly, an Ato gasped.

"Oh my GOD! I am so sorry!" she said. Ryu sighed.

"It's ok. You saved me a trip to the ear piercing place!" he laughed. Ato smiled and kissed him on the lips, first once, then for a long moment. She smiled and ran her hands across his chest, then walked away.

"Ato..Ato? Ato! Help! I'm still pinned to the wall!" he yelled. She ran back and pulled out the kunai with a strong force. She fell backwards, and he fell onto her. She tried to hold onto his pants to prevent herself from falling, but to no avail. They ripped, and they landed on each other. Ato screamed. When Ryu looked down, he still wore no underwear!

_Oh God! Why am I such an idiot! She's going to hate me for this... _he thought, but was surprisingly wrong.

"It's so huge! Wow!" Ato yelled. Ryu was shocked.

"Um... I'm confused. What's going on?" he asked.

"It's so huge and thick! Look how it swings and moves! It's so beautiful!" she said again. "I just want to hold it and cuddle it!" she smiled. Ryu blushed.

"Well, if you want to.." he smiled slightly. _Yes! This is what I've been waiting for! _Ato lunged upwards and grabbed a bird that had flew in through the window. It was huge, thick, swung and moved, and she held and cuddled it. Ryu's jaw dropped as he went and got his pants back. _I knew it was too good to be true. _About an hour later, Ato left, and Ryu went to bed.

Begin dream sequence...

_Ato and Ryu had just gotten married, and had just began their honeymoon in Canada. He opened the door, and carried her into the room, placing her on the bed. She smiled a beautiful smile, and suddenly, her white wedding dress ripped off, showing a tight black leather outfit. She held a large whip, with studs going down the side, as Ryu's eyes grew wide. _

"_Bend over." she said, and Ryu followed directions. A large crack could be heard, and she hit him across his butt with the whip. He moaned slightly, and smiled._

"_Do it again.." he said. Suddenly, another voice could he heard. _

"_No, no, you're not doing it right. You have to flick your wrist like this!" said Bera's mom, who smacked him with a force to crack his skin._

"_ACK! STOP! NO!" he yelled, before waking up._

_-End sequence..-_

Ryu jolted up in a cold sweat. That dream was creepy- why was Bera's mom giving Ato tips on how to spank her man? He got up, and realized that it was the next day. The sunlight was bright, and he walked into the bathroom. When he opened the door, a rancid, sour smell flowed outwards. Kiyo was sitting on the toilet, but didn't notice that Ryu opened the door. Ryu peered inside quietly. Kiyo was reading a magazine. Wait.. Reading? Kiyo doesn't read when it isn't necessary! Upon further inspection, the magazine was a Playboy, featuring Bevy holding a large plastic object to Ato's lips. It seems that it was ejection some type of butterscotch frosting onto her hair. Bera chan was holding the camera over her own face, blinding herself with the flash, while Kiyo was pinching Bevy's nipples. When did they do this!

Ryu banged open the door, and Kiyo jumped.

"Whoa- Ryu! What are you doing here?" he asked, pushing the magazine over to the back of the toilet.

"I was going to ask you the same thing.., but I live here, remember?" he said. "Why is it that you can't move from the toilet at this time?" Ryu asked again. Kiyo shuddered. He moved his right hand from in between his legs, trying to wipe it off on a piece of toilet paper. Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"Eew. That's nasty-" Ryu stated. Kiyo got up and washed his hands.

"Look- masturbation is healthy for you! Keeps your stuff active." he said, rushing out of the bathroom. Ryu took the magazine, only using 2 fingers, and placed it in a bag. He may need this for black mail later.

After washing, getting dressed, and disinfecting the toilet, Ryu was on his way to class. He walked in, and Kakashi sat at the desk.

"Wow- you're on time today! Kudos!" he yelled.

"Not a prob, Mr. Kakashi." Ryu smiled. He sat in his usual seat, in front of Bevy. Kakashi then spoke-

"Today, we'll be having a guest speaker.. Bera-Chan's mom, Mrs.. Well, it seems as though I can't read the name, because it's smudged. Well- Bera Chan's mom!" Everyone clapped except for Bevy and Ryu. The both sat, their mouths gaping. Bera's mom stood, and smiled.

"Today, I'll be speaking on people who like to hurt others- emotionally." as soon as she said that, Kiyo walked through the door, with Sakura draped on his left arm. He looked at the front, and Bera's mom turned red.

"Ack! Bera's Mom!" he yelled, pushing Sakura off of him.

"Kiyo, who was that on you? You KNOW you date my daughter.." she said, silently. Ryu and Bevy burst into laughter. Kiyo and Bera! Kiyo blushed, and Sakura stormed off. Ato, who placed her hand over her eyes, laughed as well. Bera's mom ran her fingernails over the board, and everyone's laughter had a sudden halt.

"What the HELL is so funny!" she asked. No one answered. She looked over at Kiyo.

"You'd better go sit down, boy- before I have to push my foot up your ass." Kiyo followed directions. He pulled up a seat, up front, so he wouldn't get into more trouble. Then, Bevy began to speak with Ryu.

"Damn, that blows. He has to sit up front now." she sighed.

"Yeah, I bet you know a thing or two about blowing.." he replied.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, Ato!" she waved across the room. Ato waved back, and as did Ryu.

"Tell me, Bevy- when were you, Ato, Bera and Kiyo in a Playboy magazine?"

Bevy's face went white and she blushed.

"It was a project.. We were young.. We were bored.. STOP ASKING SUCH HARD QUESTIONS!" she said, running from the class. He raised an eyebrow, and turned to Bera's mom.

"My lesson is on those who hurt others emotionally through intimidation. Recently, my daughter was sent to intensive care her boyfriend's best friends and her other female best friend. I'm just pissed because Ato was there the whole time and didn't move once to help her caring, unselfish best friend in her time of need from these horrible sophomore bullies. I don't understand why her boyfriend of 2 years wouldn't help."

"2 years!" Ryu and Ato shouted. They then went into that laughter that you get when things happen really quickly. Kiyo shot them a look, but it was repelled by their overcome joy and thoughts of Bera and Kiyo together since the 8th grade. Bera's mom continued to talk, and before they knew it, classes were over. It was about dinner time, and Ryu and Ato had a wonderful idea.

"Hey- let's invite them to dinner. This would give them all a good chance to talk." asked Ato.

"Why not- it may be funny." Ryu said in conjunction.

Invitations were sent, and dinner was made. A turkey, with all the fixings. Mashed potatoes, rice, noodles, fried rice, lo mein, shrimp fried rice, egg rolls, etc. Ryu noticed that the whole menu was composed of starch- and Ryu had to recook, because Bera's mom would not eat it. So, he made- Ham, greens, macaroni and cheese, sweet potatoes, rolls, and a cake. He learned to cook from his mother, who doesn't call him anymore. There they were, Ato and Ryu, with way too much food, awaiting their guests. The doorbell rang, and the 1st to come was Kiyo and Sakura. They walked in, Kiyo wearing a black suit with a white shirt and rose in the pocket. He even dyed his hair black with white tips just to match. Sakura wore a black dress with a white trim. They walked over to the table, and sat down.

"Well... don't you two look nice." said Ato.

"Why aren't you dressed? Are you wearing rags?" asked Sakura. Ato looked at her with a sense of rage.

"No.. I'll be changing in a minute, bitch.."

"What did you call me!" Sakura flailed.

"A BITCH!" Ato yelled back, and Ryu and Kiyo held them both down. Ryu pulled Ato into the bedroom and tried to calm her.

"You stay here until you cool off." he said, closing the door. The doorbell rang once again, and this time, it was Bera's mom.. And Bera!

"What the.. Ahem.. Welcome to dinner. I'm glad you both could make it.." he said through clenched teeth. Why was Bera there!

"Thank you, Ryu." she said smugly, walking over to the table. They both sat down, saying nothing to Kiyo or Sakura. Ryu re-entered the room, and noticed that Ato was wearing a lovely pink dress with black flowers flowing upwards. Ryu changed into a pink suit, with a black rose in the pocket, since everyone else matched with whom they came with. Before long, everyone sat at the table. Ato stood, and banged her fork on the glass.

"I'd like to thank you for coming to this dinner that Ryu and I decided to hold for all of you. I hope that you all enjoy the array of foods.." she smiled. You could tell she was nervous.

"Where'd you get that dress? At K-Mart? Eew, it's hideous!" Sakura shrieked. Ato continued to bang her fork onto the glass, until she took an angry swing, sending the cup flying across the table, shattering into the wall. Ryu sighed, and pulled Ato back into her seat.

"Calm down! Just ignore her, only for tonight!" he pleaded.

"I don't like that bitch, Ryu- but I'll do it." she replied. Ryu began to serve the food, and everyone began to eat.

"I usually don't eat ham, because it's not good for you, even though ham contains essential B vitamins, like B1, B12, and niacin. It also has phosphorous, zinc, potassium, iron and magnesium. When making ham, you should have made other items that aren't high in sodium, Ryu. Are you trying to make us dehydrated?" Bera asked, being smug and brilliant. Ryu was not happy. His eyes grew slim, and he spoke.

"Well, Bera- you don't have to eat. Especially because you weren't on the invite list! You can go home." he said. Kiyo coughed and Bera's mom spoke for her.

"Don't you talk to Bera like that!" she yelled.

"I'll talk to Bera any kind of way that I want! Just because she has you fooled into thinking she's so smart, doesn't work on me!" he yelled back, glaring at her mother.

"Well I never! Kiyo! Say something on your girlfriend's behalf!" she suggested. Kiyo swallowed, and Sakura coughed on some of her food.

"Girlfriend! I'M your girlfriend! Tell this old lady, Kiyo!" Sakura demanded, slamming her fork on the table.

"Mrs. Bera's mom- I am in love with Sakura, not Bera." he sighed. Bera's eyes went glossy and she began to cry. Ato sat back and watched.

"I'm surprised Kiyo would even want to talk to you, more or less kiss you, Sakura. I mean really- why doesn't he have the taste of ass on his lips, because it's all you kiss, Sakura!" Ato yelled. Sakura went red.

"I can't believe you.. You immigrant! How dare you talk down to me!" she yelled.

"Immigrant! At least I don't drool over my man like some lonely dog! Oh- and being a dog and being female makes you a BITCH!" Ato yelled. Sakura jumped over the table and Ato slammed her face first into the mashed potatoes, the gravy flinging over everyone's clothes. Bera sat in the back crying, and Kiyo and I just stared. Bera's mom jumped up and hi jump kicked Sakura into the turkey, and Ato swung wildly at Sakura, knocking her out onto the patio, clean out of the glass. Kiyo screamed and rushed over to Sakura.

"Oh God, why doesn't Kiyo like me!" yelled Bera, still crying, now harder than ever.

"Stupid broad! Die!" yelled Atomic, throwing glass shards downstairs onto Sakura.

"I hate you, Kiyo!" yelled Bera's mother, who jumped down and landed directly onto his back.

And Ryu just sat there. All the food was sprawled over the table, the floor, his clothes, everyone else's clothes, and in his hair. Dinner was ruined. He had slaved all day over the stove. All day. And no one really got to eat. He stood, and everyone got quiet.

"Ahem... ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS DORM ROOM NOW BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU!" he yelled. He startled everyone, and hey all headed towards the door. Bera was the only smart one.

"I'm not leaving. I'm still hungry..." she said, but everyone turned when she was suddenly cut off. Everyone turned and looked at Ryu, who held a kunai in his tightly clenched hands. Only that the edge of the kunai was lodged in Bera's throat. She grew pale, and blinked twice, until her eyes were a stone grey color. Her hand fell from the armrest, and everyone was silent. Bera was dead.. Ryu had killed her.

"Bera! Bera sweetie! My baby!" yelled her mother, running over to the corpse of her daughter.

"Ryu... why?" asked Kiyo and Ato. When the looked upon Ryu, something was different. He had a sinister look upon his face, and this time, it wasn't a joke...

_End Chapter IV..._


	5. Fatal Secrets

Mango Manga! Chapter V: Fatal Secrets.

(Disclaimer! Since I didn't do it before, I'll do it now. I don't own the Naruto Characters! Don't sue me! And this chapter is a special one, a lot of secrets come out of the closet with all the characters!)

Everyone just stared at Ryu. He smiled an evil smile, and had a possessed look. Everyone shivered, and Bera's mother continued to cry.

"Ryu.. Why?" Kiyo asked, his eyes wide in terror.

"What did I tell you all? If you didn't leave, I'd kill you. Who decided to be smart? Bera." he said calmly. Ato stepped forward.

"She was my friend! How could you!" she yelled, tears streaming down her mash potato covered face. Ryu stepped forward and slapped her.

"Get a grip on yourself! She'll be fine!" he yelled. It seemed as though everyone had a question mark above their heads.

"How?" asked Sakura, though she really didn't care.

"Simple. We'll revive her on the eve of tomorrow. With the forbidden move.." he smiled. Everyone else stepped back.

"You don't mean.." they all said.

"Yes- Shikon no Jutsu: the Dead Soul Skill. She'll be back, but she'll sorta be like Kikyo from that Inuyasha show. Dead, but alive, you know? Until we find her a correct soul, that is." he said, taking off his suit jacket and running a napkin through his hair. Kiyo raised his hand, and Ryu looked at him.

"What now?" he asked.

"Um, yeah- I was wondering what we could do with her body until tomorrow. You know she has to give that speech in front of the whole school and the 3rd hokage tomorrow morning, and without her, he'll give our grade level a failing grade!" Kiyo babbled. Ryu began to sweat.

_Damn.. How could I have forgotten! Bera, you bitchy girl, you always have to be the smart one.._

"Well, I have an idea." Ryu stated, while pulling Bera's mother off of Bera's corpse. Ato called a cab, and they drove Bera's mom and William home. When they were gone, Kiyo and Ryu walked towards the school's main kitchen, carrying Bera's corpse in their book bags. They snuck past school security and made it to the main corridor. It was about 12:30 A.M.

"Hey Kiyo.."

"Yeah, Ryu?"

"How did you fit Bera into BOTH of our bookbags?" Ryu asked.

"Um.. Well, I didn't have a body bag, so I cut her up and put her in the bookbags."

"You did WHAT! How the HELL are we going to revive her if she's broken apart? Needless to say, her blood has been dripping from our bookbags since we left the room. You're an ass." Ryu commended.

"Sorry.. I wasn't thinking." Kiyo sighed.

"Apparently not." Ryu said, opening the door to the cold room. The mist blew out, and it got really, really cold.

"Um, Ryu?" said Kiyo, while opening the freezer.

"What now?" he said back.

"If Bera has to give the speech tomorrow, how can we revive her tomorrow night?" he asked. Ryu got angry and began to beat Kiyo with one of Bera's severed arms.

"You ASS! We could have revived her now, but you separated her! They'll just have to find someone else to give the speech." Ryu said, dumping Bera's body into the freezer.

_Later that night...er...morning.._

It was about 3:22 in the morning, and Ryu had just gotten out of the shower. This is after he washed the blood from 3 flights of stairs, and smelled slightly rancid. He flopped onto his own bed, and stared into the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and tried to get to sleep, but couldn't. Kiyo kept talking in his sleep! Ryu was going to tell him to shut up, but this moment was to precious to pass up. He picked up a tape recorder from his dresser drawer, and sat next to Kiyo.

"Oh.. Yeah baby.. That's just the way I like it. Oh.. No biting!" Kiyo giggled. Ryu silently laughed. He left the tape recorder on, just in case. He then drifted off to sleep...

_Begin Dream Sequence.._

_Ryu had just left Ato's room, and wiped his hands onto his pants. He felt like he had succeeded in the impossible- he had screwed Ato for a second time, and this time Bera's mother wasn't there. While walking to his room, he was stopped by Bevy and Ato._

"_Yes?" he said, in a sexy deep Barry White sounding voice._

"_Come play with us, Ryu- forever and ever.." they said in unison. Ryu smiled._

"_I usually don't play with 2 chicks at a time, but what they heck." he said. All of a sudden, bevy and Ato's face began to bleed, and Ryu was on a tricycle! He was rolling down the hallway, and they kept saying "Come play with us.."... Ryu screamed when he fell off his tricycle, and the girls hovered over him and.._

Ryu jolted up again, sweating. He looked around and noticed Kiyo, sitting naked on the end of his bed, eating Fruity Pebbles and watching _The Shining_. That explains the freaky dream.

"What the hell are you doing? Get dressed so we can get to class!" Ryu shouted.

"Dude, it's Saturday. No classes! Now I get it. When you said Bera had to do the speech 'tomorrow', you must have meant Monday! Chill, we have time! Since the kitchen doesn't open until Monday morning, she'll be safe in that freezer."

Ryu wiped the sweat from his face. Thank God it was Saturday- which meant no jutsu today! He had a free day! He ventured into the closet, and pulled out something to wear. He brushed his teeth, got dressed, and actually went out into the world, instead of hanging around the school.

He breathed a breath of relief. No school today! He hadn't felt this good since he found out that lotion could be used to avoid friction during masturbation. Long story short, he was at a party.

He walked towards a game store, and picked up a few games. He even went to the shoe store, and got a new pair of boots, with a shuriken logo on them. He felt satisfied and complete. He walked back into the school's area at about 5:37. He walked up the dorm room steps, and even stopped at Ms. Haruka's coffee shop and had a quick chat. By the time he got back upstairs, it was 7:30. Ryu opened the door, and Kiyo was there, watching another movie, in the same position, with the same bowl of cereal, which was now thick, due to the heat on the milk.

"You haven't moved all day! You're still naked for God sakes!" Ryu shouted.

"Look- it's Saturday. I shouldn't have to move." he replied. Ryu chose not to argue, but make a suggestion.

"Let's go out tonight, you me and the girls. I heard it's a new night club out for teens, something called Ball and Chain. Want to go?" Ryu asked, cheesing.

"Sure, why not." he said, getting up, and getting dressed. By the time they were all together, and on their way to the club, it was 10:30.

They all stood outside, looking casual, waiting for the club's doors to open. The line was really far, but luckily, they got there early. Ato yawned and Bevy had her CD player on full blast.

"I'm getting bored." Ato casually stated. Ryu said the same thing.

"Some club, Ryu- this is pissing me off! I want to get freaky! You know.. Freek-a-Leek! You know, by Petey Pablo?" Kiyo said. Everyone stared at Kiyo.

"Petey Pablo? Are you crazy? He's corny!" Bevy said, taking off her head phones. "God, I hate American music." she said, looking a bit flustered.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ryu asked her.

"Look! The club's open!" she yelled. Everyone in the crowd turned, and trampled over everyone else to get in. Once inside, everyone began to dance. The club was hot- for a teen club, that is. Though, they were serving alcoholic drinks! Kiyo walked to the bar with Ryu and Bevy, while Ato sat and mingled with her other friends.

"Let me have a Mohito, please." he asked. Everyone stared.

"Isn't that a gay drink?" Bevy asked.

"No, I don't think so.. Mo-Hi-To." he said, taking a sip.

"Whatever.." Bevy said back. "Gimme a Coors Light." she asked. Ryu laughed.

"A light, eh? Someone afraid to be a bit tipsy?" he joked.

"Damn it! Give me a Coors Heavy!" she yelled.

"There's no such thing, maim." said the bartender. He slid her a Coors light, like she initially asked for. She frowned, and took a big sip.

"I'll have a pure vodka, please." Ryu asked, and the bartender served. He sipped it, and then lugged.

Ato sat and mingled for a bit, and then got up and danced. Ryu, eager to play with Ato, walked up onto the dance floor and danced with her, but more like she grinded on him. She had a few drinks too. Bevy threw off her shirt and said BITE ME as loud as she could, and for people bit her, and she laughed.Kiyo was no where to be found.. So once the biting and dancing was over, everyone went to look for Kiyo.

"Where is he?" asked Ato. Everyone shrugged. All of a sudden, they all heard his voice coming from the utility closet. Ryu gripped the doorknob and opened the door slowly. What they saw sickened them slightly. Bevy laughed, and Ato covered her mouth as her eyes grew wide. Ryu's mouth stood gaping.. In the closet was Kiyo and Naruto.. Kissing!

"What the fuck!" Bevy yelled. Naruto laughed once, and ran out, fading into the shadows, and Kiyo was the only one left. He hiccupped.. He was drunk!

"I need to be taken home... hiccup now..cause I hafta release some built up fluids I got in this closet.." he said. Everyone gagged and dragged him home.

"Thanks for nothing, Kiyo- we had to leave, thanks to your gayness." Ato mumbled.

"Sorry- I was drunk." Kiyo replied, with the puppy face. Ryu sat down.

"I think we need to talk. All of us- and let some secrets out of the closet." he said silently. They all agreed. Bevy was the first to speak.

"I used to think that Bera and Ato dated." she said.

"What! We did not!" Ato yelled.

"I always thought you guys did! She was always on you! Oh, and I betrayed your friendship by dating Gaara while you were dating him." she added. Ato was furious..

"What! You did what! I wouldn't be surprised if you kissed Ryu right now!" before she even looked, Bevy had pounced and kissed Ryu, very sloppily. Ato went into a blind rage and blurted out secrets as well.

"That's why Itachi came over my dorm room last month!" she yelled. Bevy went all angry on her and they argued. After throwing some cold water on them, Kiyo decided to talk. He cleared his throat..

"I have to tell you all something. Ato, Ryu, Bevy- I found that I've been lonely while being here on campus, and there isn't a lot of love. I finally found someone to make me happy.. So I'm going to tell you now." he said, smiling.

"What?" they all said in unison. Kiyo sighed and braced himself.

"Guys- I'm..."

_End Chapter V..._

_Brian: Not bad if I do say so myself._

_Ryu: What's going to happen to Kiyo?_

_Brian: You're the main character- you'll have to wait!_

_Kiyo: ..._

_Ryu: Damn. Write faster, you ass! People are waiting for Kiyo's big secret!_

_Brian: -erases Ryu's mouth- Finally, some silence! See you in Chapter VI!_


	6. Bi Bi, Kiyo!

Mango Manga! Chapter VI: Bi, Bi Kiyo!

"Guys, I'm gay." said Kiyo, wiping his face. Everyone grew very silent, and Ryu coughed.

"Gay? How? You were with Bera.." Ryu asked and stated. Kiyo sighed once again. His answers were direct and straight out as well.

"Well, I'm not completely gay, but bi. That thing with Bera was a fluke, trust me." he said silently. Bevy was the 2nd to speak.

"When did this happen?" she asked, completely turning off her CD player. He answered with a smile.

"Well, it sort of happened by accident. We, meaning Naruto and I were talking about the subject, and he just leaned in and kissed me. I don't know why, but hey- I kissed him back." he smiled, blushing.

"Is Naruto the person you meant when you said you've found someone to make you happy?" Ato asked. Kiyo cheesed.

"Yes.. Naruto and I are going out now! Aren't you guys happy for me?" he smiled, running his hands through his hair, and sitting down next to Ryu, who scooted over.

"Not necessarily.. Though we are happy that you're happy." Ato said cheerfully. She was uncomfortable saying that, and everyone could tell. She stood, and hugged Kiyo, who patted her on the back. They all saw her face, and it was far less than promising. She looked upset, like she was going to cry. Kiyo sat down and smiled, and then turned to Ryu.

"Ryu.." he said softly, looking with a deep gaze. Ryu raised his left eyebrow and looked far from impressed or happy by Kiyo's choice.

"Yes, Kiyo?" he asked, exhaling. Kiyo moved closer, his hands barely touching Ryu's.

"That night where I licked your foot.. I wasn't asleep. I was wide awake, and I want to know.. If you'd let me do it again." he asked, and before he could say another word, Ryu had punched him dead in his mouth, sending him spiraling backwards, and hitting the ground.

"Oh God, Ryu! Was it that necessary! All the boy wanted to do was share his unbridled affection and pierced tongue with you!" said Bevy, laughing as hard as she could. Ryu wasn't happy, and gripped her ear. "Ow! Hey let go! I was joking! JOKING!" she yelled, before Ryu released her now red ear. He sat down, and Ato pulled her hair back into two buns.

"I DON'T think so, Bevy. That was downright nasty! Kiyo licking my foot! The sad thing is that he asked to do it again!" Ryu flared. Ato gave him a hug and pushed him down, and began to rub his stomach, and Ryu went numb with joy and a happy warm feeling.

"Ohhh..." he said, his right leg jittering.

"Well, at least he told you the truth and wanted to come out to you, Ryu. You should be flattered!" she said, while rubbing his stomach.

"Hey, maybe it'll be better tomorrow." Bevy said. Stupidly, Ryu and Ato agreed.

_Later that night.._

Ryu sat under the Cherry Blossoms outside, under the starry sky. He thought of he and Ato, and then, Kiyo's secret. How could he do that? It wasn't natural.. And with Naruto, none the less. Though he cared for his friend deeply, he couldn't agree with his method of love. He sat up and was about to roll over, and he did, right onto Ato's lap.

"Hey there, Ryu." she said, running her hands through his short cut hair.

"Hey there." he said in response, his eyes filled with thoughts.

"Go and talk to Kiyo.. He could use your support.. And an ice pack for when you slugged him." she laughed. Ryu laughed too, and looked into her eyes. She smiled, and then jolted and changed her story.

"On second thought, maybe you shouldn't go up there yet.." she stated, and Ryu was oddly interested.

"Why not?" he asked, with a confused tone.

"...Because.." is all Ato said, and with that, he poofed, and was gone. "Ryu, NO!" she yelled, but it was too late.

When Ryu got upstairs, the lights were off, and he hadn't opened the door yet. He turned the knob, and heard voices before he opened it completely. He placed his ear on the door for a better listen.

"_Heh.. Stop biting me- that turns me on, you know.." _

"_That's why I'm doing it, silly. Does it feel good?"_

"_Yeah, I do. Did you want me to do that special thing with my mouth?"_

"_Sure.. Do that... oh.."_

Ryu had heard quite enough. He burst through the door, and flipped on the light switch, and none other than Naruto was in HIS bed.

"Why are you here! Who were you talking to!" Demanded Ryu. Naruto was sweating rapidly, and there was a lump under the covers. When Ryu removed the covers, Kiyo was under them, his face directly in Naruto's lap, a large lump in his mouth. Ryu went literally crazy. Not only was he doing it in HIS bed, but Kiyo had defiled his trust. He was going to come upstairs to talk and accept him, but this was far enough. His sheets were completely unusable again, and Kiyo was with Ryu's natural enemy, who happened to be gay!

"KIYO! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BED, AND OUT OF THIS DORM ROOM! NOW!" he yelled, reaching for another kunai.

"Your friend Is too serious, Kiyo baby. I'm outta here." he said, placing on his underwear once again, and walking out with his clothes in arm. Kiyo was startled, and Ryu stared, and just turned and left.

"Ryu! Wait! I'm sorry!" he yelled, grabbing onto Ryu's pantleg. Ryu turned and stared at Kiyo. "I never meant to hurt you guys.. I just .. I love you!" he said, crying as Ryu turned in a Bay Watch style slow mo.

"Love? There is no such thing. You don't love me, you idiot. Now get off and pack your things. You're leaving my dorm room."

"Wha? Leaving?" said Kiyo.

"Leaving. Get your stuff and get ready to move." said Ryu. He never looked at Kiyo. Kiyo slumped onto the floor, still naked, and eyes misty.

"Ryu.. Don't leave me.." he said silently. Ryu stopped in the middle of the hallway, and laughed out loud.

"I won't leave you.. You'll be leaving me. Get out. Now." Ryu said, turning and walking into the room, throwing clothes out towards Kiyo, and slowly closing the door. Kiyo scrambled from the floor and tried to get back in, but the door was completely shut.

"No! Ryu please! Don't do this!" he yelled, banging and scraping on the door, but Ryu didn't open it. Ryu never opened the door.

_End Chapter VI..._

_Ryu and Kiyo: oo... are you serious!_

_Ato: -giggling- I liked that ending! So dramatic yet so sad.._

_Bevy: Yeah, gayness._

_Brian: Hey! I'll edit you all if you don't be quiet!_

_Them (Char.): -quiet-_

_Brian: Well- That concludes chapter VI.. Chapter VII gets even more exciting, when Bevy realizes she's in love with the wrong person.._

_Bevy: I do?_

_Brian: Yes, you do. It's that, or be booted from the main story._

_Bevy: -afraid- Oh, how I love my other, not yet known lover! Oh!_

_Brian: -laughs- See you all in Chapter VII! Don't forget to add a review!_


End file.
